


There's a first time for everything

by Brxvery



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Whining, a bit only, i REALLY wanted niall being the recorder, i love pornstar au please, i really wanted to put niall in this as the person recording the tape okay, larry au, larry sextape, larry stylinson - Freeform, little louis, louisandharry, pornstar AU, stylinson, think of louis, up a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxvery/pseuds/Brxvery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's been in the porn industry for a very long time now, but he's always been the one to be dominant. Sure, he was technically versatile, but he's almost always the dominant one, even on those few times where he's actually bottomed. But Harry's here to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a first time for everything

The little red light turned on, indicating that the camera was on.

Louis took a small gulp, looking to Harry, biting his lip. He gave a secret glance at the camera, faintly recognizing the twink who was on duty for filming the scenes that were about to take place. 

Well, see, Louis wasn't ever nervous about filming a scene with anyone- except that this was _Harry_ they were talking about. For once, Louis wouldn't be in control of anything- he was set to be submissive- and he was _never_ submissive..

But, no one was ever dominant to Harry- and hell, Harry was so popular in the porn industry. Though he was still sometimes classified as a twink, Louis didn't see Harry like that. Yes, Harry didn't really have too much body hair, and if you didn't really see him flex, his muscle weren't popping. But they were there. Louis knew they were.

Harry was the first to move, lifting Louis into his lap. Though they were still clothed, Harry performed as if they weren't. 

Harry had been the one to pick Louis. He always got to pick who he wanted his next video- and usually, he picked bottom twinks. It was easier on him to get someone who was really good at bottoming.. He never picked power bottoms- one, because he liked being in charge, two- well, there isn't really a two. He just liked being in control and being dominant. He loved pleasuring whoever he was with until they were coming undone in front of him. 

He knew Louis wasn't typically a bottom. 

He knew Louis wasn't overly submissive- but doesn't everyone like a little challenge once in awhile?

Harry considered this his time to work Louis like never before. He had decided that he didn't want to script the video out, and surprisingly, Louis had agreed easily. He figured Louis was trying to look all brave and what not.

He didn't think that being unprepared was too smart on Louis's part. 

None of that meant much now since the video was starting, and he had the dominance. He easily set Louis in his lap, pressing open mouthed kisses to Louis's neck, hearing soft gasps. Good. He knew he did his job well, and it was proper great to see and hear Louis's dominance melt away with simple kisses. 

Slowly, he nipped at Louis's skin, moving to lay him on the bed. Of course, Harry laid on top. He let his hands explore on Louis's petite body. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew Louis made him especially horny. He's come to this conclusion before picking Louis as his partner for this video. It was just something about the little whines he knew Louis could make- something about how the small boy could look so filthy and needy and _pretty_.

His hands found the zipper of Louis's skinny jeans. He skillfully unzipped them so he could rub at Louis's crotch area. He was aware of how teasing that could seem, all slow strokes to Louis's covered cock to instigate arousal as their lips connected. 

He let Louis have a little leverage on this one. 

Louis felt his hips slowly grind up to meet against Harry's hand, feeling the slight pressure being applied there. He didn't think it fair that Harry could make him so aroused by just a few kisses and being slowly rubbed.

Given the small chance to have some dominance, Louis took the opportunity, hungrily letting his mouth roam against Harry's. His tongue pushed past Harry's lips to lap against the taller boy's tongue. He let out a soft moan which was met with Harry's deep groan.

"Clothes off." 

That's all it took for Louis to sit up, groaning as Harry pulled away all contact he had. Louis stared at Harry for a moment, at a loss as he took in Harry's physique. Knowing he shouldn't be wasting time, Louis quickly took his t-shirt off, whining when he had to tug over his already achingly hard cock to get his jeans and boxers off. 

Unlike Louis, though he was just as aroused by the fiery kisses, Harry was calm to take of his shirt. He unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor. He was unbuttoning his jeans when he was interrupted by Louis. 

Hell, the smaller boy looked gorgeous as he sat on the bed, moving Harry's hands off his jeans so that _he_ could do it. 

Louis undid the button on Harry's jeans, peering up through his long lashes as he moved to kneel on the ground in front of Harry. He set himself there, slowly pulling off Harry's jeans. He watched as Harry lifted his feet off the ground to allow Louis to pull off the jeans.

He smiled a bit, getting the jeans off of Harry's long legs. He pressed kisses to the outline of Harry's erection through the white boxer briefs he wore. He wanted to go right for it, but he would've been lying to himself if he didn't admit that he desperately wanted to tease- even if it was just for a little bit.

He pulled Harry's boxers down, his eyes falling still on Harry's erection. His stomach gave a twist of arousal before he even put his mouth around Harry's length. He closed his eyes, moving one hand to rub at himself as he used his other hand to hold at Harry's dick.

Somewhat easily, Louis took Harry's length like a professional. His thin lips encased at Harry, his eyes shut as he let out a low grown, the vibrations going straight to Harry's dick in his mouth.

Harry watched, his lips slightly parted as he watched Louis take all of him in as if it weren't a big deal. God, Louis was so beautiful.. Beautiful was definitely the right word to describe the small boy- all long eyelashes and thin, pink lips that surrounded Harry's dick so sinfully. It was amazing.. He didn't know if Louis had a gag reflex, but he wanted to fuck into Louis's mouth so badly- _especially_ after Louis gave that groan. He went for it.

His hips moved towards Louis's mouth- and to Harry's pleasured surprise, he easily slid to Louis's throat, which was a bit tight, but all the more wonderful. Louis seemed to easily take it, and even started bobbing his head, which had Harry watching, one hand pressed to the back of Louis's head, fisting at his hair as he rocked his hips back and forth gently. 

Though Harry literally could've left Louis to do this until he came, he had plans for them to do. He pulled out of Louis's mouth, biting his lip as Louis's lips let out a little popping sound from how hard he had been sucking. He groaned softly, motioning Louis to stand. 

Louis watched Harry's motions, standing up. Surprised, he felt Harry's hands guide him to the wall, pressing his chest against it. Following suit, his hips mad contact with the wall, leaving his dick rubbing against the surface. He let out a lowly groan, almost just grinding himself- until Harry's hand stilled him. 

His eyes fixated to look at Harry, seeing the taller boy kneeling down. 

Then he felt Harry's hands spread at his cheeks, and he wasn't so confused or lost anymore. He knew what Harry was planning.

Even though he knew what to expect, that didn't stop him from reeling forward in pleasure when he felt Harry's tongue lap against his rim. He felt the warm saliva on his ass, feeling Harry's tongue prod and poke at his hole. "Harry," he couldn't help but moan, moving his hips so his bum would press back into Harry's face.

Expertly, Harry held Louis cheeks apart, letting his mouth do all the work, knowing he was working Louis up more and more just by doing so. He dipped his tongue to poke into Louis's hole slightly, enjoying just how cleanly shaven Louis truthfully was. 

And _god,_ Louis's moans were practically high pitched whines, all beautiful and melodic. Harry could hear Louis's breath hitch- he could even here the little gasps Louis let out when he managed to press his tongue in deep. He knew Louis was so aroused, and honestly, he could've praised Louis for not touching himself as he got eaten out. 

Pulling back, Harry admired how nicely wet and pink Louis's ass was where his face had been. "Beautiful," he commented, standing up as he watched Louis press himself against the wall to grind his hips against the wall for friction. 

Harry made a tsk sound with his tongue, pulling Louis's hips back immediately. "Absolutely not, Lou," he whispered.

"I-" Louis started, but felt a firm slap to his bum. He groaned out, a tingling sensation running through him. He let out a loud moan, though, almost pushing his ass back for more. The tingling was felt all the way to his cock, and he was desperate. 

" _Harry, please!_ "

He felt his cheeks being spread again, the feel of Harry's prodding fingers to his rim. Well, really, there was nothing wrong with Harry's long fingers- but they were just so... skinny. "Please," he whimpered again, tempted to rub himself just to see if he'd get spanked again. 

"What was that, Louis? I didn't hear you," Harry whispered by Louis's ear, sticking his middle finger into Louis, hearing the soft whine that came from the smaller boy's lips. 

Louis whined out, his rim squeezing around Harry's finger desperately, trying to find some release in that. "P-please-" he moaned, feeling Harry's fingers suddenly push up into him. "Please- f-fuck me," he let out in a weak whine, his eyes shutting as Harry's finger stroked at his prostate teasingly.

In his whole time doing porn, Louis couldn't remember ever feeling this needy- this worked up that he was _begging._

Without hesitation, Harry pulled his finger out, spreading the precome on his cock's tip. He spread Louis's cheeks again, aligning himself for a second before willfully pushing in. 

He could practically hear Louis's sound of relief. It was a mixture of a sigh and a moan, Louis's breath just hitching when Harry started thrusting. Harry deeply enjoyed how wonderfully tight Louis was. The fact that he didn't bottom often was eminent by how his rim muscles tried to squeeze inward at Harry's length. It wasn't uncomfortable for Harry though, he loved it. He loved the little jolt of pleasure that were instigated from Louis's hole.

"Harder- please," Louis begged, rocking himself back and forth to the beat of Harry's thrusts. His cock would rub against the wall, and though it was wasn't the best pressure or friction he could get, he wasn't about to be picky. He knew Harry wouldn't allow him to touch himself- god, he knew.

Giving into Louis's will, Harry pressed into him harder, hearing the slapping sound of skin hitting against skin. His long arms entrapped Louis against the wall, seeing Louis's little hands flat against the wall. 

He could watch Louis like this all day- all begging and rutting himself against a wall, but Harry still had so much planned out for the two of them. Moving Louis's hair away from the nape of his neck, Harry leaned down, sucking a hickey into Louis's skin as he pulled out. 

Louis let out a cry when he felt Harry pull out. He was quickly silenced by Harry tugging him to the bed. "Fuck yourself on me." He heard the command. 

Practically stumbling over his own limbs, Louis moved to Harry- who, by the way, was laid out on the bed like a fucking Greek god. He moved to straddle Harry's lap, grabbing onto Harry's erection so he could align himself. 

After licking at his fingers to spread saliva over his hole, Louis sat down on Harry. He let out a pleasured groan, hearing Harry's own groan in response. He sat himself all the way down, practically feeling Harry's balls against the back of his ass. He closed his eyes for a moment, his hands reaching to touch himself.

Harry's hands intercepted Louis's. He grabbed Louis's hands by their wrists, holding them down, just under his navel. "Just riding. You aren't touching yourself," he said, looking right up at Louis, whose mouth had slightly opened to an 'o' shape, his eyes showing just how needy he was. 

"But _daddy,_ " Louis whimpered. 

Registering what he had just done, his cheeks slightly went red. He saw Harry beneath him with a smirk plastered on his face, and he couldn't help but stare. He usually never called anyone 'daddy'. This might actually be his first time...

He didn't really have time to think about it because Harry jutted his hips up, causing Louis's body to go up and down, taking in Harry's dick to the extreme. "Fuck," he groaned out, his hands balling up into fists from where Harry held them.

Without needing any further pushing from Harry, Louis started moving his hips. His thighs gave off a slight burn as he bounced himself up and down on Harry's erection, his eyes falling shut when he would go down hard and feel it right on his prostate. He could practically feel the precome leaking down his dick, but he remembered Harry's words. He wouldn't touch himself.. He wouldn't because he was accepting Harry's dominance. Had it been anyone else, he might've tried it...

Harry's hips were rising and falling to Louis's rhythm. He was pacing himself to Louis's movements, taking a lot of pleasure of watching Louis's beauty. He's never really admired anyone for riding him- but Louis was just a complete different story.. He jutted his hips up again, seeing Louis's body seemingly tense up. 

He watched as Louis desperately started grinding down- and he knew he was close. But he didn't want Louis to orgasm yet. Not yet. He wrapped one hand on Louis's cock, seeing Louis's relief flood in from finally having some friction and pressure on his dick.

But his pleasure was short lived. Harry's skilled hand was jerking Louis off- which wasn't the bad part. It was when Harry's other hand pulled down on his balls- just when Louis was about to spill. He let out a whimper, his hips stopping on Harry's lap. 

" _Harry_!" Louis whimpered. His body tingled with the need to orgasm- and the feeling of not finishing. 

"Trust me to take care of you," Harry replied, lifting Louis off his lap and laying him on the bed on his stomach. "Trust me," he repeated again, aligning himself with Louis's hole once more. 

Instinctively, Louis moved his bum up, wanting to feel Harry in him again. "Please," he weakly whimpered, moving his hands to spread his own ass cheeks. He nearly rutted himself down against the mattress- but he didn't want Harry to prolong entering him... So he waited. 

Harry pushed in all at once, moaning to the way Louis had somehow tightened up a bit in the short time of not being penetrated. "Fuck," he groaned, leaning down to kiss Louis's shoulder blades, the in the middle of them both as he started with slow thrusts. "Move your hips," he instructed, knowing that in doing so, Louis would rub against the mattress- and get Harry deeper in him. He knew just how to make this orgasm a big one for Louis- after all, the smaller boy had been good and obedient.

Doing what he was told, Louis started moving his hips, grinding into the mattress. He was letting out little 'ah's in his exhalations of breath, his mind getting fuzzy because it all felt _so_ good. He could tell Harry was picking up the pace, too.. He could feel the thrusts getting harder and messier- the knot in his stomach building all over again. 

"G-gonna come!" he cried out, frantically moving his hips to Harry's, half focusing on jutting against the bed. His eyes felt shut, feeling the sweat on his forehead as he stilled- his body giving a hard spasm along with his high pitched moan. His dick twitched as he came onto the bed cover, Harry's trusts still going relentlessly hard into him. Biting at his lips, he felt the euphoria sink in. 

In all his time in the industry- it's never felt so good.

Harry watched Louis's body shake slightly, Louis's hole having tightened up to give Harry one final push before he pulled out to come onto Louis's back. 

The ribbons of white liquid landed on Louis's skin, Harry letting out groan as his muscles tensed all over. His eyes shut, hearing Louis's soft moans, still. His body let out three long, white lines, and he felt so content. The feeling of perfect euphoria settling over him. One look at Louis, and he knew that the smaller boy felt the same. He dropped down to give Louis's skin kisses, tasting the salt from the sweat, and he smiled. "You're a very good boy," he murmured, hearing a soft giggle.

The little red light on the camera turned off.

**Author's Note:**

> I love pornstar au okay idek. I loved writing this, and if you wanted me to write a prompt, tweet me on @inkediwt ! Thank you to @slwtty for helping with the title :) love you Dani!


End file.
